Drop ceiling lighting fixtures typically use elongated, expensive fluorescent bulbs. The bulbs are difficult to install and susceptible to burn-out and/or breaking. Light emitting Diodes (“LED”) are an increasingly used mode of lighting. The LEDs consume less electricity and burn for a much longer duration than typical light bulbs. A light emitting diode typically is formed of a two-lead semiconductor light source.
Many light fixtures and assemblies available for purchase are bulky and require assembly, using a multitude of tools. Moreover, these light fixtures are often large, heavy, and quite expensive. Thus, a great deal of extra hardware may be required in order to properly hang these heavy structures. Replacement of fluorescent tube bulbs for such fixtures is also difficult and costly.
Thus, there is a need unfulfilled in the art for a lightweight, inexpensive, transportable, power-saving light fixture that is easy to assemble without compromising on light coverage.